Ante la Adversidad, hay que Unirse
by Estrella19-Rosali
Summary: Todo en su vida era perfecto, sus padres se amaban, sus amigos se amaban y el la amaba hasta que todo cambio, ahora una mala noticia volverá a cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Accidente

Esme POV

Estaba muy contenta, la vida no podía irme mejor, desde que me separarme de Charles Evenson. Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, pero no dejaba de pensar como podía haber sido tan tonta.

A Charles me los presentaron mis padres, los padres de el y los míos eran buenos amigos y en una fiesta me lo presentaron. Para mi era perfecto todo lo que yo quería por eso empezamos a salir cuando yo empecé la universidad todo era perfecto, estaba estudiando arquitectura y siempre hacia todos los cursillos de restauración puesta es mi hobby, y con un novio perfecto, hasta que nos casamos.

La noche de bodas fue horrible, no era la primera vez que Charles y yo lo hacíamos, pero aquella noche empezó a golpearme y parecía que mis gritos le gustaban y le daban mas placer. Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno Charles cada vez me golpeaba mas me obligo a dejar de trabajar en lo que yo mas quería la arquitectura y la restauración, todo era negro en vida hasta que vi una pequeña luz, estaba embarazada.

Mi pequeño Edward, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada no me lo pensé dos veces y huy corriendo no cogi nada ni ropa ni dinero solo unas monedas para llamar a mi padres desde una cabina. Sus palabras me destrozaron, me dijeron que aguantara que eso era lo que hacia una esposa que si lo abandonaba deshonraría a la familia y que no volviera hablar con ellos. Así lo hice no volví hablar con ellos yo no huy por mi sino por mi hijo para que tuviera una vida mejor, decidí llamar a mi hermana Carmen ella me acogió con los brazos abiertos, y no volvió hablar con nuestros padres. En que siglo se cree que estamos en el que una mujer tiene que aguantar las palizas de su marido, esas fueron sus palabras.

Tres años han pasado de eso mi pequeño Edward tiene ahora tres años y esta en la guardería. Carmen y yo abrimos un pequeño negocio de arquitectura y restauración ella era la administrativa y yo la restauradora y arquitecta.

Mi hermana había ido al banco a ingresar unos pagos en efectivo que nos habían hecho la verdad, la tienda iba bastante bien, tanto que tuvimos que con tratar a una chica como secretaria de mi hermana y dos muchachos para trasportar las piezas que había que restaurar.

En estos momentos estoy restaurando el marco de un cuadro del siglo XVIII, al dueño se lo intentaron robar y se lo rompieron. Ya casi lo haba terminado, lo tenia entre mis manos el condenado pesaba un montón.

-¡Esme!- mi hermana Carmen entro corriendo, me asusto tanto que el cuadro callo al suelo justo encima de mi pie. Me destrozo el pie pues era verano y solo llegaba unas zapatillas que apenas tapaban mi pie. Yo grite de dolor

-¿Te has hecho daño?-me pregunto mi hermana preocupada

-A ti que te parece- le dije tocándome el pie - ¿El marco se ha roto?

Mi hermana se agacho a coger el marco para comprobarlo -No esta bien no te preocupes-me miro - ¡Dios mío ¡ estas sangrado!

Mire mi pie efectivamente estaba sangrando.

-Corre vamos al hospital esto esta sangrando mucho- Era verdad me dolía mucho los dedos y no dejaba de sangrar.

Siempre tenia ropa de recambio por si trabajando me manchaba, mi hermana cogio unos pantalones y me lo lío en el zapato para intentar cortar la hemorragia. Salimos de la tienda y nos subimos a su coche para ir al hospital.

Nada mas llegar me subieron a una camilla y me pasaron a una sala, mi hermana se quedo en la recepción para rellenar los datos del seguro.

-Buenos días soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen- levante mi mirada de la herida y mi mandíbula se desencajo había odio hablar del nuevo medico del hospital padre soltero, y un autentico modelo, pero se quedaban cortos todos los rumores eran mucho mas guapo de lo que habían dicho.

Se sentó en una banqueta que estaba a mis pies y encendió una luz.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho esto?- le conté lo sucedido con el marco, mientras el asentía haciéndome entender que me estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunto sin dejar de mirar mi herida

-Esme- le conteste, entonces di un pequeño gritito me había tocado la los dedos y me había hecho daño-

-Lo siento- me miro y me sonrío yo le devolvió la mejor sonrisa que pude en ese momento, nos quedamos allí sonriéndonos, hasta que sentí como la puerta se abría interrumpiendo ese precioso momento el volvió a mirar mi herida. Mi hermana hizo una de sus grandiosas apariciones

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta?¿Es grabe? ¿Se va morir?- aquellas preguntas la hizo a la velocidad de la luz no se como la entendí. El doctor se río ante las preguntas - Ay Dios mío se va morir

El doctor río a un más fuerte- No se va a morir- el doctor cogio una carpeta y apunto algunas cosas- A ver señora…

-Señorita doctor esta divorciada, y tutéela que son de la misma edad- le dijo mi hermana. Lo que mas desea mi hermana es que yo encontrara un padre para mi hijo

Volvió a reír. Tenia la sonrisa mas bonita del mundo - De acuerdo entonces llamadme Carlisle-mi hermana y yo asentimos- Vale, Esme te voy hacer unas radiografías para asegurarme pero estoy seguro de que te has roto el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice, del golpe, te has roto las uñas y tenemos unas venas muy chiquitinas en los dedos que te has cortado. - se levanto y se puso a mi altura y con una pequeña linterna me apunto a los ojos- Has perdido bastante sangre ¿Estas mareada?-yo negué con la cabeza -una enfermera vendrá le diré que te un cálmate para el dolor y te llevara para hacerte las radiografías-

-Gracias- le dije. El me miro y me sonrío. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho no parte la mirada de el hasta que se perdió de vista

-¡Dios mío!- dijo mi hermana

-Eso es quedarse corto- mi hermana y yo reímos -¿Por qué entraste así corriendo?

-No te lo vas a creer ¿sabes quien es Victorio Bernal?-

-Pues claro que se quien es- Victorio Bernal es uno de los mayores arquitectos y restauradores del mundo

-Me ha llamado, quiere una reunión con nosotras por que esta interesado en que colaboremos con el en un proyecto. -mi hermana y yo dimos un grito de alegría

Colaborar con un hombre tan prestigioso en el mundo de la arquitectura era lo mejor, nuestra pequeña tienda de restauración y arquitectura podía subir como la espuma.

-La reunión es en Nueva York pasado mañana, pero con eso así no se si vas a poder-me dijo mi hermana mirando la herida de mi pie

-No espera-mire mi reloj faltaban diez minutos para que Edward saliera de la guardería- - Ve a buscar a Edward mientras a mi me hacen las radiografías y dependiendo de lo que me diga el doctor así decidimos

-Vale - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Llego una enfermera me dio el calmante que agradecí y me ayudo a quitarme la ropa y me dio una bata del hospital después me sentó en un silla de ruedas y me llevo hacerme las radiografías

Carlisle POV

Llegue a mi despacho, acaba de ver a una niña que se había caído en el colegio jugando y había perdido el conocimiento no se había hecho nada grabe.

Cuando me senté en mi silla pudio ir una risa de niña pequeña. Mi ángel estaba en algún lado, enfoque la vista en mi sillón donde había una manta y debajo sin duda estaba ella. Me levante y me acerque hasta el sofá

-Valla, cuantos bultos tiene mi manta- mi Bella río otra vez- debería de quitarlos- me agache y empecé a hacerle cosquilla por encima de la manta. Mi pequeña empezó a reír

-No papi, que zoy yo - me dijo riendo

Me hice el sorprendió- Pero si eres tu - la cogi en brazos y el cuento que estaba leyendo. Mi hija Isabella le encantaba leer a pesar de ser tan pequeña

-¿Qué estas leyendo hoy?-

-La ninerita- me reí

-La si-re-ni-ta. - a pesar de todo lo que leía era una niña pequeña que todavía no sabia hablar bien -¿Ya te has escapado de la guardería? - le pregunte

-No- Bella empezó a negar mucho con la cabeza- Zolo he salio sin que me beran -Aquello me hizo reír solo a mi hija se le ocurría. No se había escapado solo se había ido sin que la vieran.

-O bueno entonces no te as escavado- alguien llamo a la puerta, y supe enseguida quien era, la encargada de la guardería. -Adelante

-Lo siento doctor Cullen esta pequeña es muy escurridiza- me dijo Sue una señora mayor que se encargaba de la guardería del hospital, mientras estiraba los brazos-

-No importa ¿Querías algo cariño?- le pregunte a Bella mientras se la daba a la señora Sue

-Quero dormi con tigo en la noche- Esta noche tenia guardia en el hospital y Bella dormía en la guardería del hospital. El hospital estaba preparado con una guardería veinticuatro horas para los padres, madres y algunos pacientes que no tenían con quien dejar a sus hijos.

-De cuerdo, pero solo si te portas bien y te comes la cena- Bella hizo un mal gesto con la cara hoy había puré de zanahoria y calabaza para cenar y Bella lo odia. Me miro y asintió con la cabeza- Entonces esta noche duermes con migo.

Le si un beso y Sue se la llevo volví a mi asiento y mire las radiografías fui derecho a por la de Esme. Aquella mujer me había gustado tenia la cara en forma de corazón, el cabello de caramelo y unos ojos impresionantemente verde. Cuando la estaba reconociendo no pude evitar imaginarme sin ropa. Aparte mis pensamientos de esa imagen y revise la radiografía.

Esme POV

Ya era de noche y estaba en una habitación con mi hermana y mi hijo que me estaba enseñando un dibujo que había hecho para mi en la guardería. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre mas guapo que había visto.

-Buenas noches -me dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches- contestamos los tres

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Le pregunto a Edward poniéndose a su altura

-Yo soy Ward-mi pobre niño no sabia decir bien su nombre y solo le salía el final. Carlisle lo miro extraño.

-Quiere decir Edward, no le sale su nombre completo. Es mi hijo

-Ya me parecía un nombre muy raro-Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y saco una bolsita pequeña de caramelos y se las dio a Edward. A mi pequeño se le ilumino la cara - Pero te los comes después de cenar- Mi hijo asintió con la cabeza

-Edward, que se dice-

-Gacias-le dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Carlisle sonrío y se la cogio para estrecharla

-Pero si ya eres todo un hombrecito. Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor- mi hijo asintió- Quiero que te sientes en esa silla mientras curo a tu mami.

-Quedo adudar de mayor quedo ser medico-

-Eso esta muy bien ¿solo medico?-

-Y aztronauta

Carlisle río y se pudo los dedos debajo de la barbilla haciendo como que pensaba - Ya lo tengo siéntate ahí cuando te avise bienes a ayudarme

Mi niño corrió a sentarse a la silla

-Esme, como te he dicho te as roto los dedos. No te voy a escayolar solo te voy a poner una venda con unos hierros pequeños para que se te suelden los huesos de los dedos las uñas te las voy a tener que quitar para que te crezcan unas nuevas y te voy a tener que dar unos puntos en los cortes. Para evitar riesgo de infecciones vas a tener que quedarte aquí ingresada unos días. - creo que fue imaginación mía pero en sus ojos pude ver en sus ojos que se alegraba.

Mi hermana y yo no dijimos nada no podríamos ir a la reunión.

Carlisle me puso una inyección en el trasero para anestesiarme, me morí de la vergüenza. Empezó a curarme. Yo no pude evitar llorar la mejor oportunidad de mi vida y no podía ir por un accidente y no solo eso si no que no tenia con quien dejar a mi hijo.

-Mama- me dijo mi hijo. Yo le mire -¿Te dole?

-No mi amor no me duele

-¿Entonces por que doras?

-Por nada mi amor- corriendo intenté secar mi lagrimas y agache la cabeza

-Esto ya esta- me dijo Carlisle se acercó a mi-Edward ven aquí que me tienes que ayudar- mi hijo corrió. Carlisle lo cogio y le subió a la cama. - Edward con esto vas a escuchar el corazón de tu mami, quiero que me digas que te parece.- Le puso el estetoscopio y después lo guió a donde tenia mi corazón

-Va mu depriza- Carlisle le quito el estetoscopio y se puso el. Después se lo quito y se lo colgó al cuello

-Si es verdad, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- mi hijo se puso a pensar

-Cenar bien y descarzar mucho-

Carlisle asintio con la cabeza- Muy bien Edward vas a ser un gran medico- Mi hijo se puso muy contento y empezó a dar botes por todo la sala. Carlisle me puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla haciendo que levantara mi cabeza y le mirara - ¿Pasa algo?

Mi hermana no se aguanto mas le contó lo sucedido.

-En el hospital hay una guardería que se hace cargo de los niños que no puede quedarse con familiares, si quieres tu hijo se puede quedar y que tu hermana vaya a la reunión- Creo que nunca en mi vida he sonreído tanto

-¿De verdad? -

-De verdad- miro a mi hermana Carmen - tienes que traer el pijama, cepillo de dientes las cosas que necesite el niño y puede quedarse

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- no puede evitar abrazarle y cuando me di cuenta me separa de la vergüenza-Lo siento

-No importa- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta noche el niño se puede quedar con migo - dijo mi hermana - mañana lo traigo con todas las cosas. Muchas gracias doctor de verdad- mi hermana cogio a mi niño que se estaba haciendo un dibujo con un papel y un Boli que le había dado Carlisle -Buenas noches- me dijo con voz picara se alejo y se marcho.

-Hazta manana- dijo mi niño despidiéndose con la mano

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerle todo esto?- le pregunte a Carlisle cogiendo una de sus manos

-Bueno, podíamos cenar cuando salgas de aquí- Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo este hombre me estaba empezando a gustar

-¿Es una cita?-le pregunte

-Si-

-Entonces acepto gustosa salir con tigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Nos mudamos a Forks

Esme POV

Aquí estábamos cinco años después de aquel incidente, al que gracias conocí a Carlisle. Estábamos en el banquete de nuestra boda nos acabamos de casar por el juzgado No podíamos casarnos por la iglesia pues yo ya estaba casada y solo podía casarme una vez, pero aun así esta boda seria grandiosa. Mi hermana Carmen y los padres de Carlisle era los testigos y yo llevaba un vestido de novia espectacular con un recogido que quitaba el sentido y unos pendientes que me había prestado la madre de Carlisle, el estaba con un traje imponente estaba perfecto.

Cuando salí del hospital, Carlisle y yo salimos ha cenar y Carmen encantada de quedarse con su hija y con el mío. Pero esa no fue la única cita seguimos saliendo unas veces con nuestros hijo otras veces solos hasta que Carlisle me pido salir formalmente con el. Yo encantada acepte y aquí estábamos cinco años después con familiares y amigos casándonos.

Isabella mejor dicho Bella llevaba un vestidito precioso y un recogido con una flor que adornaba ese precioso color chocolate de pelo que tenia. Carlisle me explico que la madre de Bella, Renne Swan se había quedado embarazada aposta pinchando los preservativos pero que después de dar a luz se arrepintió y en cuanto pudo se fue dejando solos a Carlisle con Bella. Carlisle me contó que Renne no tenia muy buena fama y que tubo que hacer las pruebas de A.D.N a Bella pruebas que dieron positivo. Por mas vueltas que le doy a la cabeza no me explico como Renne les abandono, no lo entiendo.

Pero eso pertenece al pasado el presente somos Carlisle, Edward y Bella a la que quiero como una hija mas y se que ella ve en mi una madre y eso me gusta. Mi pequeño Edward también ve a Carlisle como un padre tanto que Carlisle le dio sus apellidos a mi hijo se llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen.

Edward también estaba muy guapo con su traje.

Estábamos celebrando cuando Aro Vulturi el director de hospital donde trabajaba mi marido… mi marido que bien suena, Aro se nos acerco

-Felicidades-Dijo dándonos un abrazo a cada uno - Tengo una cosa que contaros

-Nada malo espero- dijo Carlisle preocupado

-No no te preocupes, veras sabes que en Forks han abierto un nuevo hospital uno de los mejores de todo Washington-Carlisle asintió- Bueno pues me han asignado que decida quien va a se ser el director del hospital y bueno he pensado en ti- Aro suspiro y mi marido sonrío se que le agradaba la idea- el problema es que os tendrías que mudar allí pero si me dices que si solo tendrías que compara o alquilar una casa lo demás esta hecho, colegió para los niños, empresa que os haga la mudanza todo.

Carlisle me miro -¿ Tu que dices?-

-Felicidades nuevo director- Le dije con una sonrisa Carlisle y yo nos abrazamos-

-¿Y que pasa con la tienda de restauración?- me pregunto Carlisle

Mi hermana carraspero - Perdonar que me meta pero, en Forks seguro que es un buen sitio para abrir otra sucursal - Cuando hicimos el proyecto en Nueva York gusto tanto que tuvimos que abrir una tienda allí y contratar otro administrativa y otro restaurador si era muy difícil de restaurar me lo mandaban para que lo hiciera yo. Pero mi hermana tenía razón otra sucursal seria perfecta yo con mi tienda y mi marido de director del hospital

Mire a mi marido- ¿Tu que dices?

-Que me parece una idea maravillosa- Abrace a mi marido

Nos mudamos a Forks, ahora había que decírselo a nuestros hijos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Cumpleaños

Edward POV

Nueve años han pasado desde la boda de mi madre y Carlisle, siete años llevamos viviendo en Forks.

Al principio nos costo bastante adaptarnos, venidos de Las Vegas un logar soleado donde apenas, todo lo contrario de Forks, un lugar donde apenas vemos el sol.

En el colegio hicimos muchos amigos entre ellos, Alice Brandon, los mellizos Jasper y Rosali Hale y Emmet Mcarthy

Alice, es Alice, Es bajita en apariencia delgada y con el pelo corto de un color marrón oscuro. Parece un duendecillo un duendecillo malo, da miedo ir de compras con ella, se pierde cuando entra a una tienda, pero también se le quiere. Alice va a estudiar diseño, para ser diseñadora de moda.

Jasper es alto, rubio, y musculoso, no tanto como Emmet. Es tímido muy tímido pero tienen un don para hacer que la gente se siente bien que se tranquilice, por ese motivo el va a estudiar psicología y hacerse medico psicólogo.

Alice y Jasper están enamorados y saliendo.

Emmet, siempre ha parecido y parece un oso. Es enorme, esta lleno de músculos, es moreno con el pelo rizado y unos hoyuelos que le dan un aspecto infantil. Pero su físico no tiene nada que ver con su manera de ser parece un niño pequeño siempre esta gastando bromas y haciéndonos de reír. Emmet se esta preparando para entrar en la escuela del F.B.I.

Rosali, es la perfección, es igual que Jasper, pero en chica, alta, delgada, y rubia. Rosali puede parecer un ser frío y muy asquerosa pero eso es hasta que se le conoce. Rosali va a estudiar bellas artes, pues adora pintar.

Emmet y Rosali tienen una relación muy rara, solo sexo sin sentimientos de por medio, pero yo se que algún se darán cuenta de que están enamorados.

Estos son mis amigos, daría la vida por ellos y ellos por mi

Pero de una cosa estoy seguro por muy guapa que sea Rosali, para mi siempre hay otra persona mucho mas guapa… Bella.. mi Bella. Ella es tan guapa como Rosali y prácticamente todos los chicos del instituto están detrás de ella. Cuando hablo con Jasper y Emmet de lo que siento hacia Bella dicen que es raro en teoría es mi hermana pero no llevamos la misma sangre, por lo que una relación con ella no seria prohibida. Yo había tenido relaciones, pero hay una cosa que tengo clara pienso tener mi oportunidad con Bella.

El despertador sonó pero obviamente, ya estaba despierto hoy era el cumpleaños de mi ángel… Bella

Me fui al cuarto de baño me duche me lave los dientes y fui a mi cuarto a vestirme para bajar a desayunar.

Esme ya estaba allí preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días-le dije

-Buenos días cariño, el desayuno esta en seguida, porque no subes a despertar a Bella se ha quedado dormida- fui a despertarla aunque esa idea no me gustaba Bella durmiendo era….fascinante

Pase a la habitación y subí un poco la persiana de su habitación para que entrara luz y me acerque a su cama, tenia el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio al lado. Me acerque a su oreja

-Bella, despierta Bella durmiente, despierta- Bella poco a poco abrió los ojos y me miro

-Buenos días ¿me he quedado dormida?

-Si te has quedado dormida- le di un beso en la frente -Feliz cumpleaños- Bella se pudo roja y me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la cama.

-¿Cómo puedes leer una y otra vez los mismo libros si ya te los has leído y sabes el final?- le pregunte cogiendo los libros que tenia desparramados por ahí Romeo y Julieta y Orgullo y Prejuicio sus favoritos.

-¿Cómo puedes tocar con el piano una y otra la mis canción si es siempre la misma?-

Yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza-Te espero abajo, date prisa- Salí del la habitación Bella tenia siempre una buena contestación.

Baje a la cocina y me senté había dos platos de huevos y tostadas con zumo y al dado de uno había una cajita con un regalo. Seguramente era el regalo de Esme una cámara de fotos, Carlisle le había comprado un camafeo que Bella vio en una ocasión y le gusto también pensaba darle cien euros. Bella bajo corriendo y como es habitual en ella se tropezó antes de entrar en la cocina

-Ten cuidado, Bella- le dijo mi madre aunque estaba mas que acostumbrada de llevar al hospital para que mi padre la curara.- Feliz cúmplenos amor- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias ¿y mi papa?-le pregunto

-Tenía una operación importante a primera hora se ha ido antes para prepararla, venga siéntate a desayunar o nos llegarías al instituto-

Bella se sentó y vio el regalo que había en la mesa lo cogio y miro a Esme

-Gracias-dijo mientras lo abría- una cámara gracias Esme es genial de verdad- lo dijo de verdad lo vi en sus ojos. Bella encendió la cámara y le echo una foto a Esme después se volvió hacia mi y me echo otra

-Poneos juntos que os hecho una- Esme le arrebato la cámara y Bella y yo nos pusimos juntos y Esme nos echo una foto- Venga desayunar que no llegáis.

Bella POV

Íbamos en el Volvo de Edward, su abuelo al morir le dejo un dinero para que se comprara el coche que siempre había querido , y asi lo hizo se compro un precioso volvo plateado.

Cogi mi mochila y saque la cámara de fotos de verdad me había gustado el regalo de Esme, empecé a echarle fotos a Edward hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto. Nada mas bajar me encontré con mis dos amigas del alma que corriendo me abrazaron.

-¡Dejar algo para mi¡- dijo Emmet haciendo que las chicas se apartaran y el me diera un gran abrazo de oso.

-Emmet que la vas a ahogar-dijo Jasper, Emmet me soltó y abrace a Jasper-Felicidades

-Vamos a echarnos una foto todos juntos-dijo Alice arrebatándome la cámara, la puso en modo automático y la puso en el maletero del Volvo, nos colocamos y nos hicimos la foto la campana sonó y nos fuimos a clase, yo por suerte tenia Biología con Edward, yo estaba enamorada de el desde que tenia memoria, antes de que su madre y mi padre se casaran. Las chicas decían que no me miraba con a una hermana que podía intentar algo con el pero no me atrevía tenia mucho miedo al rechazo.

El termino mi día paso volando, llegue al aparcamiento y allí estaban todos.

-Bella tu , Rosali y yo nos vamos a mi casa a darte nuestros regalos- No quería ir a casa de Alice por que sabia lo que significa, convertirme en su muñeca, manicura, peluquería, maquillaje, ropa, etc. Dios lo odiaba- Y no acepto un no por respuesta, vamos- Alice me cogio del brazo y me arrastro asta su Porche Amarrillo.

Comimos una pizza en casa de Alice y llevábamos aquí ya casi cinco horas. Me habían arreglado las uñas, el pelo, maquillado, depilado me habian hecho de todo y cuando estuve terminada me dieron mis regalos Alice me compro un vestido y Rosali unos zapatos a juego

-Venga Bella vámonos a tu casa- me dijo Alice

Cuando llegamos a mi casa no habia luz ni estaban los coches, cuandollege a la cocina encontre una nota de de Esme

Carlisle y yo llegaremos tarde

, Edward ha salido con los chicos

Te dejo dinero para pizza

Besos

Esme

-Genial-dije sarcásticamente

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Rosali

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y espera estar con todos, mis padres, los chicos vosotras, pero ellos por lo visto no pueden, anda vamos a encargar esa pizza- dije hiendo hasta el comedor seguida por las chicas , cuando abri la puesta y encendí la luz me lleve un gran susto pero a la vez una sorpresa

-¡Sorpresa¡-gritaron todos. Estaban todos, los chicos, mi padre, Esme , Ángela y Ben dos grandes amigos tanbien los padres de los Hale y de Alice, hasta Carmen a la que yo tanbien considera mi tía. Habían apartado los sofás y habían puesto dos mesas grandes una estaba llena de comida y un pastel enorme de cumpleaños y la otra mesa de regalos de cumpleaños.

No tenían prisa pues hoy era viernes y mañana casi nadie iba a trabajar, no sobro nada de comida ni de pastel de eso se Encargo Emmet y con todas las personas que quería me lo pase genial .Los regalos me encantaron. En total me regalón

Esme una cámara de fotos, Rosali unos zapatos, Alice un vestido, Emmet un equipo de música decente para mi habitación, los padres de los Hale me habían dado tres billetes de avión para Nueva York para ver una exposición de libros que siempre quise ver, los padres de Alice me habían regalado la estancia a mi y para mis acompañantes que seguramente serian las chicas, los padres de Emmet las entradas para la exposición, mí padre me dio dinero y me regalo un camafeo que vi una vez en una tienda y me gusto mucho, Ángela y Ben me regalaron libros , Los pilares de la tierra, Un mundo sin fin , La reina sin nombre, y El perfume; y Jasper una colección de discos de música clásica donde se encontraban mis favoritos y los de Edward… Edward el amor de mi vida no me había regalado nada. Yo no soy una persona material pero me dolía que el no me hubiera dado nada.

Alguien llamo a mi puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola-dijo Edward entrando en mi habitación y sentadote en mi cama- ¿Quieres mi regalo ahora o ya nos esperamos ha mañana?-mi boca se abrió y Edward río- ¿Pensabas que no tenia un regalo para ti? Bella tonta- se levanto y me cogio la mano- Ven vamos

Llegamos a otro comedor que teníamos donde estaba el piano y Edward me llevo hasta la banqueta del piano donde nos sentamos los dos.

Empezó a tocar una canción que nunca había escuchada pero sin embargo me encanto era mucho mejor que Claro de Luna y muchas otras que había escuchado era magnifica y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar.

Edward termino la canción y me miro

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto secando las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares, para mi no paso inadvertido que el estaba muy cerca de mi

-Claro que si es preciosa, es muy bonita-

-La he compuesto para ti, es una nana, se llama la Nana de Bella- me dijo cada vez mas cerca de mi

-Me la tienes que grabar en un disco para que pueda escucharla siempre que quiera - de dije

-Cuando quieras escucharla avísame y te la toco siempre que quieras- me dijo- pero aun así te la he grabado en un disco me dio el disco y yo le abrace

-Gracias Edward es mi regalo favorito- le dije abrazándolo el me contesto al abrazo -Te quiero

-Yo tanbien te quiero- Edward y yo nos separamos y nos miramos a lo ojos y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que al principio fue lento luego se torno apasionado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Ignorándola.

Bella POV

No había podido pegar ojo en todo el fin de semana no hacía más que pensar en el beso que Edward y yo nos habíamos dado… mi primer beso, estoy seguro que el de Edward no lo era, pero si el mío y jamás lo olvidaría.

El despertador sonó y decidí ir a la ducha hoy precisamente quería ponerme más guapa que nunca, aunque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar después de esto ¿Qué tenía que hacer?¿Que haría Edward? Estaba aterrada. Pero eso no era lo peor desde eso beso Edward no me había dirigido la palabra nos hemos tirado todo el fin de semana sin hablarnos.

Me duche, me lave los dientes, me arregle el pelo, me puse un poco de maquillaje para tapar mis ojeras y me vestí con lo mejor que tenia en el armario y baje a desayunar.

Alii estaban mis padres desayudando muy acaramelados, era genial ver como se seguían queriendo igual que el primer día

-Buenos días-dije lo más contenta que pude

-Buenos días -Contestaron los dos

-Que contentas estas hoy-me dijo Esme sonriéndome de forma picara-siéntate yo te sirvo el desayuno-

-Gracias-le dije

Yo no dejaba de mirar la puerta pará ver si entraba Edward estaba muy nerviosa, anoche no se lo dije pero estoy completamente enamorado de el, y lo tenía decido hoy se lo confesaría y por fin mi Dios griego entro por la puerta

-Buenos días- tenia cara de cansado

-Buenos días-contestamos todos

-¿Has dormido bien?- le pregunto Esme mientras nos servía unas tostadas huevos revuelos y zumo

-No mucho la verdad - contesto Edward de mala gana

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos en el Volvo de Edward. El en ningún momento dijo nada, ni siquiera me miro ahora estaba mucho mas asustada, y no sabia que hacer.

Llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto y Edward seguía sin hablarme, se bajo del coche y se marcho yo por suerte tenia clase de literatura con Alice y Rosali les contaría lo sucedido.

Mientras llegaba a clase el timbre sonó las mesas eran de tres asientos y las chicas me estaban reservando uno junto en medio de ellas al final de la clase perfecto, me senté con ellas y les conté los sucedido.

-¿Os besasteis y el te ignora?-me preguntaron las dos a la vez yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-¿Y como fue?- Me pregunto Rosali

-¿Cómo fue que?- le pregunte pues la verdad no entendía a lo que se refería

-El beso- me dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo - con lengua sin lengua con manoseo

- Pues al principio fue suave y luego con lengua apasionado y sin manoseo- las chicas rieron por lo bajito para que no se entera el profesor

No paramos de hablar en toda la clase de lo que había sucedido con Edward, Rosali me decía que yo también pasara de él que a si se daría cuenta del daño que esta haciendo y Alice decía que hablara con el pero yo estoy hecha un lio. Así pasamos todo la mañana en todas las clases hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos pusimos hacer cola juntos delante estaban Lauren Mallory hablando con Edward cuando este me vio se acerco a mi y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cuando vi que se acercaba a mi oído

-Bella, que te lleve a casa hoy Alice o Rosali que yo me voy con Lauren que sus padres no están casa- sentí un profundo dolor en mi pecho, ¿Cómo podía besarme y al día siguiente irse a casa con otra? Edward se alejo de mi y se fue con la Lauren se sentaron juntos en la mesa mas apartada

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- me pregunto Rosali, yo me quede estática sin mover una sola pestaña pero pude notar como mis ojos se humedecían de lagrimas y algunas se escapaban- ¡Bella que te pasa¡-Rosali y Alice miraron hacia l a mesa donde Edward se había sentado con Lauren, se estaban. Las chicas corriendo lo entendieron que era lo que pasaba

-Se acabaron las clases por hoy , nos vamos a Port Angeles a pasar lo que queda de dia y hoy duermes en mi casa- me dijo Alice arrastrándome de la cafetería-yo hablare con tu padre para que sepa que te quedas en mi casa.

Pero yo no escuchaba a Alice solo tenía en la cabeza lo que acaba de pasar con Edward .

Edward POV

Aparque el coche en la entrada de mi casa y apague el motor y me recosté en el asiento, acaba de tener mi primera relación sexual y la verdad estuvo fantástica, aguante una hora y media Lauren me dijo que estuve fantástico y vi la sinceridad en su cara, eso en Lauren era muy raro ver sinceridad en ella. Pero yo sabia por que había aguantado tanto mientras lo hacíamos solo pensaba en una persona …Bella.

Salí del coche y me fui derecho a la cocina allí estaba mi madre

-Hola cariño-me dijo con ese tono maternal

-Hola-le dije desanimado

-Hoy cenamos los dos solos - aquello me extraño-Carlisle tiene guardia en el hospital y Bella se ha quedado en casa de Alice. Rosali también se queda van a dormir allí las tres

Yo sabía por qué Bella debía de estar destrozada, la había ignorado todo el fin de semana y encima le hago esto con Lauren, pero no podía hacerlo con ella.

Estoy enamorado de Bella eso lo se, pero no puedo decírselo, no me atrevía y además después de este año de curso yo me iríamos a universidades distintas y la distancia nos haría mucho daño.

Mi madre pidió una pizza para los dos y empezamos ha cenar.

-¿Te encuentras bien estas de un raro?- me pregunto mi madre tocándome la cabeza

-Si mama no te preocupes- mi madre me miro con reproche se que no la deje muy convencida pero no podía decirle que me estoy enamorado de mi hermana.

Terminamos de cenar y yo me fui a mi habitación no dormí en toda la noche pensado en como estaría Bella finalmente me levante y prepare para ir al instituto me duche y me vestí no tenia gana de nada mas ni de la depilarme los dientes ni nada. Baje a desayunar ya estaban allí los tres y cuando me vieron solo dos me saludaron

-Buenos días-me dijeron

-Buenos días-Mi mirada se fue derecha hacia bella tenia mala cara unas ojeras enormes y los ojos rojos, seguramente de llorar tenia que hacer que se olvidara de mi por lo que seguiría ignorándola.

Ropa que se pone bella en mi perfil para saber mas mirar en mi perfil donde esta mi pagina web gracias besos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Viaje a Nueva York

Bella POV

Íbamos en el avión camino de Nueva York, Rosali, Alice y yo durante el fin de semana nos íbamos a ir la exposición así utilizaríamos los regalos que me habían hecho para mi cumpleaños. Las chicas intentaban animarme pero ni quería ni podía reír, Edward lleva casi un mes sin hablarme, solo me hablaba lo necesario y lo justo y no solo eso si no que ahora se juntaba con la elite del instituto Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Standy, Victoria, James, ya no se juntaba con nosotros al principio Emmet y Jasper le llamaban pero como Edward pasaba de ellos decidieron dejarlo, pero para mi eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que Edward se acostaba con todas las chicas que podía pero la oficial era Lauren Marolly y siempre que podía hacia una exhibición en público.

Llegamos a Nueva York las chicas decían que me preparaba para tener el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

Legamos a la habitación del hotel, una habitación con tres camas y un cuarto de baño enorme. Nada más llegar Alice y Rosali decidieron ir de compras. Decidimos ir andando pues el centro del ciudad donde estaban las tiendas estaban cerca del hotel.

-Veamos chicas- dijo Alice- hoy aremos las compras, compraremos ropa, zapatos y algunos recuerdos para la familia, esta noche nos iremos de fiesta alguna discoteca- ¿Discoteca? Éramos menores de edad

-Alice somos menores de edad no nos van a dejar entrar en la discoteca- interrumpí a Alice

Alice me miro- Con lo guapas que estaremos esta noche, nos dejaran entrar donde queramos ¿puedo continuar con nuestra agenda para este fin de semana?- yo asentí sonriendo, Alice nunca cambiaria- Mañana iremos a la exposición y nos tiraremos allí toda la mañana para que Bella pueda ver tranquila la exposición cuando salgamos de la exposición comeremos algo en Centrak Park después por la tarde aremos turismo y por la noche otra vez de fiesta y el domingo iremos a ver la estatua de la libertad¿ Que os parece?- la verdad esque el plan tenia buena así me olvidaría de Edward por un par de días.

-A me parece un plan genial- dijo Alice

-A mi también- dije, entonces me pare en seco y mire a las chicas- Chicas quiero daros la gracias por todo los que estáis haciendo por mi. Pro aguantar todas mi lloreras y por darme un abrazo cuando lo necesito gracias de verdad- Las chicas me abrazaron, y yo conteste al abrazo y cuando nos separamos seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos al centro.

A mi las compras no me gustaban mucho y menos con Alice que era un monstruito con las compras, pero en esta ocasión me lo pase genial. Mi padre me dio una tarjeta de crédito por lo que no tuve que preocuparme por el dinero, Alice y Rosali también tenían una tarjeta de crédito. Terminamos las compras y nos fuimos al hotel ahora tocaba una sesión intensiva de belleza depilación, maquillaje y peluquería.

Una vez listas no fuimos a la discoteca de moda y nada mas llegar nos acercamos al portero nos miro de arriba abajo y nos dejo pasar , no nos pidió ni documentación ni nada.

Estábamos en la discoteca sentadas en una mesa la verdad esque me lo estaba pasando genial.

-Bella, ahí hay un chico que no deja de miarte - me dijo Rosali con voz picara

-No eso no- yo estaba enamorada de Edward y pensaba olvidarlo pero sustituyéndolo con otro chico- no me interesa otro chico por ahora

Alice y Rosali me miraron y enseguida lo comprendieron. Seguimos con nuestras conversación no dejábamos de hacer bromas sobre Emmet aprovechamos que el no estaba para hacerlo Rosali no dejaba de contarnos anécdotas cuando sonó la Bso de Flashdance, esa era una de nuestras canciones favoritas y corrimos a la pista y empezamos a bailar, me acorde de mi cámara de fotos que la llevaba en la y empezamos ha echar fotos esta era la segunda mejor noche de mi vida, pues aunque no me hable con Edward la noche que me dio el beso fue la mejor de mi vida.

Nos despertamos a las 10 de la mañana y nos tomamos una ducha bien fría y de desayuno un café bien cargado pues llegamos muy tarde de la discoteca y aquí estaba en la exposición era fascinante la cantidad de libros antiguos que había, yo no dejaba de hacer fotos todos estos libros me fascinaban aquí estuvimos hasta que cerraron la exposición después fuimos a Central Park a comer y luego al hotel a otra sesión de belleza para salir esta noche, decidimos ponernos lo mismo de anoche no queríamos que se nos estropearan los vestidos nuevos según Alice los utilizaríamos en Forks para que Edward se quedara con la boca abierta.

Hoy era domingo y esta tarde tomaríamos un avión para volver a Forks y volvería a ver a Edward aquí en la Estatua de la Libertad viendo todo Nueva York ese pensamiento vino a mi mente estaba deseando verlo y eso no e gustaba estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de el.

-Bella nos tenemos que ir- me dijo Rosali sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Estabas pensado en el verdad?- Alice me estaba mirando

-Si- A ellas no podía engañarlas. Las chicas se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron

-Ya veras como todo esto pasara-Me dijo Rosali - Venga que tenemos que irnos, sabéis ayer hable con Emmet por teléfono por la noche cuando volvimos, lo hicimos el -teléfono- A Alice se le escapo un risita y yo me quede con la boca abierta, se que era verdad Emmet y Rosali era muy pasionales pero se que Rosali no lo contaba para cambiar de tema.

Volvimos al hotel recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos para el aeropuerto tenia ganas de llegar tan solo para verlo , intentaría olvidarme de el pero no se lo conseguiré, por estoy muy enamorada de el.

Edward POV

Alguien llamo a la puerta de mi habitación pero yo no conteste, tenia un resaca enorme ayer estuve de fiesta con Newton, James, Lauren y mas gente pero no me acuerdo la verdad. Ellos esnifaron cocaína pero yo no la probé pero reconozco que tome mucho alcohol. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y la abrieron.

-¿Qué tal la resaca?- me pregunto Carlisle llevaba una bandeja con comida se acerco hasta la venta y subiendo la persiana, cuando vi la luz sentí como la cabeza me estallaba- En la bandeja tienes dos pastillas cuando desayunes te las tomas-me dijo seriamente

-Gracias- le dije me senté en la cama y me bebí el vaso de zumo de un solo trago tenia mucha sed.

-La resaca de mucha sed- me dijo Carlisle en tono de reproche- Tu madre esta muy liada con el nuevo proyecto que tiene y no se ha dado cuenta pero yo si, no sales con los chicos, tus notas están bajando estas bebiendo y lo que para mi es mas importante - Carlisle me miro serio- no te hablas con Bella desde hace casi un mes ¿Qué pasa?- Que le iba a decir estoy enamorado de tu hija que en teoría es mi hermana.

-No te lo puedo contar- le dije mientras terminaba mi desayuno tenia ganas de terminar mi desayuno para tomarme las pastillas, la cabeza me dolía mucho.

-Pensaba que confiabas en mi- pude notar el dolor en su voz

-Y confío en ti y te quiero pero esque esto no te va hacer gracia-

-Si as dejado a una chica embarazada o algo así, podemos…- empecé a negar con la cabeza

-No es eso utilizo precauciones no te preocupes- Carlisle se puso enfrente de mi y me puso una mano en el hombro consideraba a Carlisle un padre y un gran amigo, pero no podía contarle esto.

-Confía en mi por favor, estoy muy preocupado por ti- podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación

-Prométeme que no te enfadaras-

-Edward-

-Promete que no te enfadaras y te lo contare todo- Carlisle asintió con la cabeza aunque sinceramente no lo vi muy convencido sabia que era algo malo lo que le iba a decir.

-Te lo prometo no me enfadare- le conté todo a Carlisle, nada mas terminar trago saliva y se puso a dar vuelta por la habitación.

-Di algo- le dije

-Déjame asumirlo primero- hizo una pausa- ¿Bella también esta enamorada de ti?-

-Creo que si -

-Voy a serte sincero esto es raro muy raro e inesperado, pero si estáis enamorados creo que deberías intentarlo-

-¿En serio? Que bien te lo has tomado- me sorprende su reacción para el Bella era lo primero

-Para mi lo mas importante es Bella y si ella va a ser feliz con tigo, yo no diré nada- Me miro serio- pero lo que sea que vayáis a tener Bella y tu mantenerlo en secreto, mientras yo preparo a Esme.

-Gracias Carlisle por ser tan compresivo- le dije

-Espera no tan deprisa tengo condiciones-¿Condiciones?- Numero uno cuidado con lo que haces con Bella y donde lo haces en la casa respeto , numero dos quiero que hagas las paces con tus amigos y que dejes de juntarte con la gente que te juntas ahora y numero tres quiero que recuperes tu notas.

-Estoy recuerdo, gracias-

-De nada prepárate para ir a buscar a las chicas al aeropuerto-

Tenia ganas de ver a Bella de una vez por fin volvería de su viaje, me duche y me arregle un poco tenia una pinta horrible pero por suerte la resaca se me pasaba con las pastillas. En el aeropuerto arreglaría las cosas con lo chicos les pediría perdón. Ya no tenia fuerzas y no voluntad para alejarme de ella y ahora sabia que si padre me apoyaba por lo que intentaría una relación con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

SINETO MUCHO LA TARDANZA INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR ANVISITAR MI PAGINA WEB Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A MELISSA POR COMETAR EN MI PAGINA ERES GENIAL GRACIAS A TODO S LOS DEMAS MUCAHS GRACIAS POR LEER Y PARA SABER MAS VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB QUE LA HE MODIFICADO Y HAY COSAS NUEVAS YA VERIS COMO OS GUSTA GRACIAS.

Capitulo 6: Nuestro prado

Edward POV

Bella adoraba ese lugar, un lugar soleado, lleno de flores con mucho color. Bella y yo encontramos aquel prado de casualidad, decidimos ir de excursión una tarde y dimos con el desde entonces íbamos mucho hasta hace unos meses, poco gente sabia de la existencia de ese prado y la poca gente que lo sabia apenas iba, y si iba era acompañados de Bella y de mi, pues todo el mundo sabia que ese era nuestro prado.

Llevaba toda la noche pensando donde y cuando pedirle a Bella que sea mi novia y aquí en la ducha se me ha ocurrido llevarla a prado, y sin duda la llevaría hoy a nuestro prado.

Salí de la ducha me dirigí a mi habitación para vestirme, tendría que hacer primero las paces con los chicos, especialmente con Emmet necesitaba su Jeep para llegar al prado. Me vestí y baje a desayunar pero Bella no estaba solo estaban Carlisle y Esme.

-Buenos días- dije tristemente

-Buenos días, cariño- Contesto mi madre Carlisle me sonrío

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunte Carlisle me miro

-Ya se ha marchado con las chicas, no quería llegar tarde y si no desayunas vas a llegar tarde tu-

-Vale- Esme puso un plato de huevos rebuenitos delante de mi me los como corriendo no quería llegar tarde a clase, por lo que termino corriendo el desayuno-¿Puedo hablar con tigo?- le pregunte en susurro a Carlisle, el asintió y salimos a fuera hacia al comedor con la atenta mirada de Esme mirándonos- Tienes que hablar con mi madre ya

-¿Bella y tu ya sois novios?- Me pregunto saliéndose los ojos de las orbitas

-No pero espero que no pase de hoy- Carlisle se pincho el puente de la nariz, gesto que yo también hacia seguramente lo había aprendido de el- Esta bien esta noche Esme y yo nos vamos a cenar y se lo cuento, pero ocultarlo un tiempo para que ella asuma esta situación-

-Gracias- le dio un abrazo que el gustoso contesto, subí a mi cuarto a por mis cosas y las llaves de mi coche y corrí todo lo que puedo con el coche hacia el instituto.

Bella POV

Había pasado casi toda la mañana y estábamos en la cafetería hablando animadamente sobre que hacer este fin de semana, pero no nos poníamos deacuardo en que hacer, a mi la verdad me daba igual yo solo quería estar con ellos, ahora mas que nunca los necesitaba, algo interrumpió mis pensamientos ese olor. Edward andaba cerca su olor era inconfundible, y no me equivoque Edward se estaba acercaba hacia nosotros y se paro a nuestro lado.

-Hola- nadie de la mesa le contesto-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Te as equivocado de mesa, tu mesa es aquella- contesto Emmet de mala gana mientras señalaba a la mesa de Lauren y el resto de su calaña.

Edward pareció dolido por ese comentario, y yo me sentí fatal pero fue el quien se alejo de nosotros el timbre sonó y nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Las horas pasaron y llego la ultima clase Gimnasia odiaba esa clase, y siempre que podía me quedaba sentada en las gradas. Las chicas y yo nos cambiamos y salimos a la pista, los chicos ya estaban allí nos acercamos a ellos y por segunda vez en el día pude sentir como se acercaba.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros por favor-pude notar como nos suplicaba con la voz nos miramos entre nosotros, nuestros ojos lo decían todo lo echábamos de menos y queríamos hacer las places con el- No tengo escusa por hacer lo que echo y estáis en vuestro derecho para dejar de hablarme pero de verdad lo siento y estoy muy arrepentido y me gustaría que me perdonarais.- Sus palabras eran sinceras, y pude notar como los damas estaba deseando de darle un abrazo y hacer las paces con el. Nos volvimos a mirar entre nosotros y de nuevo con la mirado no lo dijimos todo sonríenos y Emmet se acerco hacia el y le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, después le siguieron los demás yo solo le di una sonrisa para que supiera que estaba perdonado no tenia fuerzas para abrazarle como los demás. La clase comenzó y para mi mala suerte jugamos a futbol chicos contra chicas y como siempre termine cayéndome al suelo. Termino la clase y me dirigí a cambiarme las chicas terminaron antes que yo y me dijeron que me esperaban fuera pero cuando salí no estaban solo estaba Edward.

Edward POV

Termino la clase y nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios a cambiarnos allí hable mas tranquilo con los chicos y entonces le conté todo lo sucedido y ellos lo comprendieron mejor y encantados se llevaron a las chicas y Emmet me dejo su Jeep.

Vi como Bella salía de los vestuarios y lentamente se acercaba hacia mi.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- me pregunto mirando hacia todo los lados, seguramente pera ver si los veía

-No están ya se han marchado- le dijo-¿Nos vamos?- Ella asintió pero no parecía quedarme muy convencida. Salimos hasta el parking del instituto donde solo quedaban algunos alumnos y el Jeep de Emmet . Bella lo miro muy extrañada

-¿Y el Volvo?- me pregunto

-Quiero llevarte aun sitio y necesitaba el Jeep. Emmet se ha marchado con mi Volvo

Bella me miro a los ojos muy extrañada-¿ A que sitio?-

-A nuestro prado- le conteste

Bella hizo una mueca-No creo que sea buena idea- Aquello me dolió pero era comprensible después de todo lo que había echo. Le cogi la mano y me acerque a ella

Confía en mi por favor- Bella no dijo nada simplemente me soltó y se acerco al Jeep, yo la seguí y la ayude a subirse al Jeep, y corriendo me subí al asiento del copiloto, y conduci hacia nuestro prado.

Llegamos al prado y ayude a Bella a bajar del Jeep le cogi la mano y en ningún momento la solté, empezamos a andar hacía el centro del prado Bella tenia los ojos iluminados seguramente le traía muchos recuerdos. Llegamos al centro del prado y Bella se sentó en el suelo y yo a su lado nos miramos a los ojos.

Yo me arce que hacia ella su boca casi roza la mía, ella se sonrojo adoraba ese sonrojo-No se por donde empezar- Bella no dijo nada- Siento mucho todo el daño que te he causado desde lo de tu cumpleaños, ero estaba muy asustado- Bella se alejo de mi

-Eso no es escusa yo tanbien esta muy asustada y no por eso te ignoraba- Ella tenia razón y parecía muy dolida

-Se que cometí un error, y me arrepiento y te pido perdón por eso. Bella perdóname por favor - le rogué

-Si no fuera por nuestros padres y nuestros amigos ¿Por que habría de perdonarte?

-Por que estoy enamorado de ti- Aquello me salio del alma era la mayor verdad que he dicho en toda mi vida Bella me miro con cara de sorprendida y el sonrojos de su cara era mucho mas notorio que al principio- Bella te amo y alejarme de ti es el mayor error de toda mi vida y no se como pedirte esto pero-No me dio tiempo para terminar mi la frase Bella poso sus labios sobre mi pero solo llego a eso a un tierno roce de labios el cual para mi desgracia termino pronto-¿Este quiere decir que tu también me amas y que vas a ser mi novia?- Bella sonrío y asintió nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez yo tomo la iniciativa y mi lengua rozo suavemente sus labios pidiendo paso para entrar paso que ella me concedió y con un toque tímido nuestras lenguas se empezaron a mezclar. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y de no ser porque nos interrumpieron aun seguiríamos asi.

-Os lo dije- La voz de Emmet nos interrumpió y corriendo nos separamos. Bella se puso aun más roja si era posible. Bella escondió su cara en mi pecho por lo que no pude ver que Alice tenia una cámara entre las manos nos había echo una foto.

-¿Ya soy novios?- Me pregunto Alice yo asentí ellos corrieron a abrazarnos y a felicitarnos, y Alice nos enseño la foto que nos había hecho en el prado le pedí una copia era una foto muy bonita.

Los chicos dejaron el coche en el sendero y subieron andando con el Volvo no podían subir hasta aquí por lo que nos bajamos todos el Jeep de Emmet. Estábamos todos muy contentos y no dejábamos de hacer bromas mientras bajábamos, una vez abajo los chicos se fueron en el Jeep y nosotros en mi Volvo ahora sin duda nuestro prado era un lugar mucho mas especial.

DEJAR COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Baile de graduación

Edward POV

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Bella y yo nos hicimos novios y aquí estábamos ya en nuestra graduación. Mi madre se lo había tomado bien nuestro noviazgo pues Carlisle ya la había avisado pero nos impuso una seria de normas y la principal era dormir cada uno en su cuarto y con la puerta abierta.

La graduación era por la tarde y luego por la noche teníamos el baile de fin de curso yo iría con Bella, Jasper con Alice y Emmet con Rosali, estos dos seguían con esa relación tan rara que tenían, pero así eran felices pero muy feliz que se presentara todo yo estaba muy triste este seria mi ultimo verano con Bella antes de ir a la universidad. Bella se iría a estudiar literatura yo medicina, Alice se iría a estudiar diseño, Rosali bellas artes y Emmet se iría a la escuela especial del F.B.I. y Jasper estudiaría psicología. Jasper, Alice y yo iríamos a la misma ciudad a estudiar pero yo me quedaría en la residencia y Alice y Jasper se van a alquilar un pisito para ellos y en cuanto al resto iban a lugares distintos eso era lo peor de todo y eso me mantenía un poco triste.

Y aquí estábamos en la graduación echándonos fotos todos juntos, los padres de los Hale, de Alice de Emmet y por supuesto Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle carraspero y todos prestamos atención.

-Nosotros- dijo mi padre refiriéndose a el y a los padres de los demás- hemos estado hablando y creemos que sois mayores y responsables por lo que como regalo de graduación entre todos os hemos alquilado una casita en playa para vosotros solos- Solos en un playa eso era fantástico haría que Bella tuviera el mejor verano de su vida. Los abrazos y los besos no se hicieron esperar los nuestros padres eran geniales.

Bella POV

Ya había llegado la noche y estaba en mi cuarto preparándome para el baile Esme me estaba echando una mano, días antes habíamos ido de compras Esme, la Sr. Brandon , la Sr. Hale y la madre de Emmet que aunque no tenia hijas le hacia ilusión comprar los vestidos con nosotras habíamos comprado los vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje de todo de todo para el baile y por fin la gran noche llego.

-Ya esta- dijo Esme refiriéndose a mi peinado- Solo hay que ponerte el vestido y lista- Me levante de la silla y con ayuda de Esme me puse el vestido y los zapatos una vez puesto me gire para verme en el espejo… esa no podía ser yo estaba impresionante, Esme puso sus manos sobre mis hombros- Estas preciosa - me sonrío y yo le conteste - Bella cariño ya se que eres mayor y responsable por eso os hemos regalado lo de la casita en la playa pero dime que Edward y tu sois responsables- los colores se me subieron a la cara Edward y yo no habíamos hecho nada aun, solo unos cuantos besos subidos de tono pero nada mas.

-No te preocupes Esme tu lo has dicho somos responsables- Esme suspiro y pareció aliviada- además Edward y yo todavía no hemos hecho nada.- Esme pareció mucho mas aliviada, pero sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas

-Pues de esta noche no pasa- Esme sonrío yo me di la vuelta y me miro- Eres la mejor hija que podía tener me siento orgullosa de ti- Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y Esme estonces rompió a llorar y nos abrazamos

-Tu eres la mejor madre que podía tener te quiero- Ella también rompió a llorar y nos separamos

-Bueno ya basta- dijo Esme secándose las lagrimas- No llores que se te va a correr el maquillaje. Venga vamos a fuera que a mi hijo le va a dar un ataque. Nos dimos otro abrazo y salimos por la puerta.

Edward POV

Carlisle y yo estábamos en el salón de casa esperando que Bella y Esme , yo parecía un león enjaulado no dejaba de dar vueltas , solo era un baile y yo estaba muy nervioso pero no solo por eso sino por que esta noche Bella y yo lo haríamos el amor por primera vez y estaba nervioso. Le habia preparado un sorpresa, Emmet me va a dejar su Jeep y subiremos la prado en el Jeep llevaba dos mantas una para arroparnos cuando hiciera frío y otra para tumbarnos en ella. También llevaba champán y fresas con nata quería que fuera especial.

-Si así estar por un baile no se que vas hacer el día de tu boda- dijo Carlisle mirándome con cara divertido.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien verdad?- Carlisle sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, luego se levanto

-Anda ven aquí que te ago un nudo de corbata bien hecho- Carlisle deshizo el nudo de mi corbata que para ser sinceros estaba hecho un churro y empezó hacer uno en condiciones, pero notaba con Carlisle quería decirme algo y sabia el que.

-Bella y yo todavía no lo hemos hecho- Carlisle para en seco y dejo de hacer el nudo de mi corbata. Tal vez debía haber dicho eso cuando sus manos estuvieran lejos de mi cuello.- Se que querías preguntarlo pero no te preocupes cuando Bella y yo lo hagamos utilizaros precauciones.- Carlisle siguió con la corbata.

-Se que sois responsables y que os cuidareis pero gracias por decírmelo necesitaba oírlo- Termino el nudo de la corbata y me miro - Me siento orgullo de ti nunca podía haber deseado un hijo mejor- Carlisle y yo no abrazamos y cuando oímos unos pasos bajar por las escaleras nos separamos y me quede sin palabras. Bella estaba preciosa sin duda seria la envidia del baile. Me acerque a ella y le cogi la mano para que terminara de bajar las escaleras.

-Estas preciosa- le dije a Bella, ella se ruborizo mi madre se acerco a mi y me dio un beso y Carlisle se acercaba a Bella y le dio un abrazo después nos marchamos ante la atenta mirada de nuestras padres orgullos de nosotros.

Llegamos al parking del instituto y antes de bajar le puse a Bella el ramillete de flores que se daba ella me lo agradeció con un beso baje del coche y corrí al otro lado para abrir la puerta ayude a Bella a bajar y pasamos al gimnasio y como predije por la cara que pusieron todos era la envidia del lugar. Divise a los chicos cada uno con su pareja que tanbien estaban espectaculares. Rosali era la que llevaba el vestido más sexy y Alice con un vestido sencillo como Bella pero preciosa. Cada una llevaba su ramillete de flores. Eran las mas guapas del todo lo el baile iban perfectas con pendientes y zapatos perfectamente conjuntada pero para mi la mas guapa era Bella.

No dejamos de bailar en toda la noche, Alice se había llevado la cámara y no dejaron de hacer fotos y ahora estábamos bailando la ultima canción lenta cada uno con su pareja .

-¿Estas nerviosa?- no habíamos hablado directamente de hacerlo esta noche pero ambos sabíamos que no pasaría por eso le habría preparado una la sorpresa.

-¿Tu ya lo as hecho?- me respondió con otra pregunta pero así contesto a mi respuesta estaba nerviosa.

-Si, pero de haber sabido que nuestra relación terminaría así te abría esperado para perder mi virginidad con tigo- Bella me miro y vi que en sus ojos me perdonaba.

Esta noche seria mágica para los dos y en nuestra vida podríamos olvidarla y por supuesto nunca olvidaríamos el baile de fin de curso, nuestros padres nos habían dado su apoyo y nuestros amigos estaba también con rostros y Bella y yo por fin seriamos uno sin duda nunca olvidaría este baile de fin de curso.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EN TES CAPITULO SALEN MUCHOS VESTIDOS Y COMPLEMENTOS ESTA TODO EN MI PERFIL Y MI PAGINA WEB VISITARRRRRRRRRRR MI PAGINA GRACIAS A TODOS BESOS


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Primera vez

Bella POV

El baile había sido maravilloso, pero ahora estábamos en nuestro prado tumbados sobre una manta, estábamos jugando con las fresas con nata que el había traído la verdad me lleve una gran sorpresa no me esperaba esto, la primera vez seria mas maravillo de lo que pensé, Edward cogui una fresa con nata y juguetonamente me la acerco a la boca manchadote de nata pero cuando fui a morderla el la quito y se la comió el después se acerco lentamente a mi y con un beso quito la nata de mi boca pero el beso se tomo mucho mas apasionado. Nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro.

-¿Podemos esperar si quieres?-

-No quiero esperar, te quiero a ti ahora- seguro que me puse roja pero no quería que Edward se echara para atrás esta seria mi primera vez y nunca pensé que seria tan bonita, y no quería que Edward se echara para atrás por lo que tome una decisión me levante de la manta y desabroche mi vestido dejándolo caer al suelo quedándome solo en ropa interior a Edward se le desencajo la mandíbula, mi ropa interior era muy sexy.

El se quito la chaqueta y le se levanto para ponerse a mi altura nos besamos mientras sentí como sus manos recorrían mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador yo no me quede atrás y empecé a desabrochar su camisa cuando lo conseguí la deslice atrás de sus hombros para que cayera al mismo tiempo que mi sujetador caía al suelo entonces nos acercamos y nuestros pechos se tocaron, gemimos al mismo tiempo.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me tumbo, el se quedo de pie se quito los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones dejándome ver sus ropa interior que ocultaban una tremenda erección, se agacho y me quito los zapatos empezó a besar desde mis pies y empezó a subir yo empecé a gemir cuando llego a mis braguitas las deslizo lentamente. Edward se sitúo entre mis piernas y pude notar su erección nos besamos con locura mientras el pellizca suavemente mis pezones, mis gemidos morían en la boca de el pero yo no me quise quedar atrás con mi mano acaricie lentamente su pecho bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al elástico de sus calzoncillos, metí mi mano y acaricié su erección, Edward gimió haciendo que no separamos, Edward estiro la mano y coguio un poco de nata y me la empezó a restregar desde mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, después empezó a chupar la nata, yo no dejaba de gemir era una sensación exquisita sentir como Edward se estaba comiendo la nata , cuando termino volvió a ponerse a mi altura su mano derecha bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, empezó a masajear mi clítoris y mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar si Edward seguía así moriría de inercia y cuando pensé que todo se había acabado Edward dejo de masajear mi clítoris se puse de rodillas y se quito la única prenda que le quedaba.

-Si en algún momento te ago daño, dímelo por favor, no soportaría la hacerte daño- Edward siempre tan caballeroso

-Se que no me harás daño- acaricie su mejilla Edward estiro la mano para coger algo que no vi, pero sentí como rompía un envoltorio, seguramente de preservativo.

Cerré los ojos. Entonces sentí como se situaba en mi entrada y poco a poco entraba en mí, cuando sintió la barrera empujo con fuerza. Sentí como si me desgarraban por dentro yo enterré mi uñas en su espalda y apreté con fuerza los ojos, el lo noto y no se movió empezó a darme tiernos besos por los ojos la punta de la nariz mis mejillas, mientras el dolor desaparecía. Edward empezó a empujar suavemente yo desclave las uñas de su espalda y lo abrace por el cuello, era un sensación exquisita, Edward mordió mi mentón juguetonamente, sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía de placer y mis gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes.

-Bella- Grito Edward mientras arqueaba la espalda. Sentí como vertía toda su esencia en mí.

Edward se tumbo a mi lado intentando recuperar la respiración una vez que recuero la respiración cogui la otra manta y nos cubrió con ella yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho no nos quedaríamos a dormir pero si un rato acostados disfrutando.

Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera tan bonita, tan espacial, tan fantástica, no tengo palabras para expresarlo.

COMENTAR


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: El peor verano

Bella POV

Estábamos en playa, hoy era nuestro último día esta siendo el mejor verano de nuestra vida, la casita que nuestros padres alquilaron era perfecta, tenia tres dormitorios, un salón cocina y cuarto de baño, al principio tuvimos algunos problemas con el cuarto de baño pero los arreglamos, en cuanto las habitaciones no tuvimos problemas había tres y nosotros éramos dos parejas y la relación que mantenían Emmet y Rosali les permitía dormir juntos por lo que no tuvimos problemas. Yo dormía con Edward, bueno no precisamente dormía pero los dos estábamos en la misma habitación, hacíamos todas las noche el amor y cada día estaba mas enamorada pero el verano se acababa, ahora teníamos que volver pasaríamos el ultimo mes de vacaciones con Esme y mi padre y luego cada uno se iría a su universidad.

Los chicos estaban el agua y nosotras estábamos en las tumbonas todos los chicos nos miraban y no era para menos llevábamos unos bikinis muy bonitos y sexys.

-Rosali- Llamo la atención Alice- ¿Vas a echar de menos a Emmet? - Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no percate de la conversación que tenían pero la verdad es que empezaba a interesarme.

-Pues claro, como ha vosotras, Emmet también es un amigo- dijo sin mirarnos, Alice y yo nos miramos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo Alice Rosali nos miro y pude apreciar como en sus ojos había mucha tristeza

-No estoy enamorada de el pero de todos va a ser al que mas le voy a echar de menos- Rosali esta triste muy triste Alice y yo nos levantamos nos acercamos a ella y la abrazamos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmet llegando a nosotras y salpicando agua.

-Nada- dijo Rosali levantado para rodearlo con la toalla y secarlo- Vamos a dar un paseo por ahí tu y yo- Ellos no dijeron nada mas solo se alejaron y seguramente para mucho rato conocíamos sus paseos al rato llegaron los demás y nos fuimos a casa teníamos que hacer las maletas antes de irnos hoy pasaríamos la ultima noche en la playa y Edward y yo nos fuimos a una cala rodeada de piedras que estaba muy desierta allí estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor.

Cuando nos fuimos llore tenia ganas de ver a mi Esme y Carlisle pero eso significaba que se acerba la separación Edward iría a su universidad y yo a la mía.

Edward POV

Estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de todos el verano se había terminado los dos primeros meses los había pasado con Bella y los demás en una casita en la playa y había sido magnifico, el ultimo mes lo habíamos pasado con nuestros padres en una casa rural había sido fantástico pero todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar, por esto no quería una relación con Bella por que nos tendríamos que separar. Por los altavoces llamaron a los pasajeros de mi vuelo, tenia que embarcar ya. Me despedí de todos que habían ido a despedirme y me volví hacia Bella.

-Llámanos cuando llegues- Yo asentí

-Llámame cuando llegues tu- El avión de Bella salía mañana, ella asintió- Nos veremos en unos meses en Navidad- Ella volvió a asentir con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la bese con toda la dulzura que pude y me di la vuelta para embarcar no quería mirar atrás no podía ver a Bella llorando, este sin duda a sido mi verano de ensueño he estado todo el día con Bella y por las noches no dejábamos de hacer el amor, pero no solo he estado con Bella también he estado con la familia y los amigos pero por este momento la despedida de Bella se ha convertido en mi peor verano por que tenia que separarme de Bella .

EN MI PERFIL ESTAN LOS BIKINIS PARA SABER MAS YA SABEIS MI PAGINA WEB POR FAVOR DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y SI TENIES DUDAS DECIRMELO AKI O EN MI PAGINA WEB DONDE KERAIS GRACIAS BESOS


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Lo mejor es dejarlo

Bella POV

Ya había pasado todo un año desde que empezamos la universidad, estaba impaciente por ver a Edward, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en navidades, y desde entonces estoy muy preocupada por el, esta muy raro. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono estaba muy raro y Alice me había dicho que las fiestas de la universidad le gustaban demasiado y me tenía preocupada muy preocupada.

Avisaron por megafonía que el avión de Edward, Alice y Jasper ya había aterrizando, estaba eufórica y por fin lo vi aparecer por la puerta salí corriendo hacia donde estaba el y me tomo en brazos dándome un abrazo pero estaba raro, era un abrazo muy frío y eso me hizo temer lo peor.

-Tenemos que hablar- me susurro en el oído, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Edward se separo de mi y fue ha abrazar a los demás se acercaron a mi Alice y Jasper y este dos me abrazaron.

-Lo siento- me dijo Alice, sabía que era lo que me iba a decir Edward

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustada

-Hemos intentado razonar con el pero no habido manera- me dijo Jasper se le notaba la tristeza en la voz- Lo siento - Se separaron de mi y fueron a saludar a sus familiares y me quede perpleja, algo malo iba a pasar con Edward.

Edward POV

La universidad era fantástica, me encantaba y me gustaba era la medicina seria tan buen medico como lo es Carlisle, pero la universidad no era solo fantástica por lo bueno de mi carrera, si no también por las fiestas, Jasper y Alice no solían acompañarme ellos en su piso era felices. Me gustaban las fiestas de la universidad eso es seguro, pero no las disfrutaba del todo necesitaba mas libertad, muchas de las chicas de la universidad incluso profesoras se me insinuaban, ellas decían que solo seria una noche y la verdad es que me apetecía pero no podía yo estaba saliendo con Bella y no podía hacerle algo así pero no creo que aguante otro curso así. Yo la amo más que a mi vida pero en alguna de las fiestas terminaría por engañarla y eso si que no podía, por que tome una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida terminaría mi relación con Bella. Cuando se lo conté a Jasper y Alice intentaron hacerme entrar en razón, me dijeron que me fuera a vivir con ellos el curso siguiente y que no fuera a mas fiestas pero no aguantaría por que las proposiciones no solo las hacían en las fiestas si no por los pasillos y engañaría a Bella. Jasper y Alice están muy enfadados con migo y apenas me hablan como seguramente pasara con Emmet y Rosali cuando se enteren de que quiero dejar a Bella.

El habían aterrido y coguimos las maletas de mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida nada mas salir de ella vi a Bella corriendo hacia mi yo la tome entre mis brazos pero fríamente, no me sentía capaz de darle un caluroso abrazo como ella se merecía.

-Tenemos que hablar- le susurre al odio. Después me separa de ella para saludar a los demás, como siempre estaban allí los Hale, los Mccarthyy los Brando y por supuesto Carlisle y mi madre.

Ya era de noche Bella había intentado entablar una conversación con migo pero yo no podía no dejaba de pensar como rompería con ella y que le diría, decidí escaparme un raro y me fui a tocar el piano pero alguien entro y se que fue ella, se sentó a mi lado y deje de tocar.

-¿Qué tal la universidad?- me pregunto claramente nerviosa

-Bien- dije sin más

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste en navidad- Bella puso una mano en mi mejilla y me obligo a mirarla - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Las relaciones a distancia no pueden ser- Bella abrió los ojos como platos y estos a su vez se inundaron con lagrimas sabia lo que iba a decirle- Lo mejor es dejarlo.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto

-¿De verdad quiere oír la verdad aunque esta sea muy horrible?- Ella asintió pero no la vi muy convencida de querer saberlo pero aun así necesitaba una explicación- Las universidad y las chicas me gustan demasiado…- Iba a continuar dándole una explicación mas razonable que esa pero ella me interrumpió-

-Ya esta, por que te gustan las fiestas y las chicas- me grito- Pensaba que me querías mas

-Y te quiero Bella de verdad que te quiero pero…- No supe como terminar esa frase

-Pero es mas importante una fiesta y echar un par de polvos que estar con migo- aquello me dolió por que tenia razón y no supe que decir- No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto- Bella empezó a llorar y me corazón se rompió, pero prefería esto a tener que ver sus lagrimas por que me había acostado con otras, tal vez cuando terminara la universidad podríamos volver a estar juntos, el llanto de Bella cada vez era mas fuerte y me partía el corazón, me acerque a ella para intentar consolarla pero ella se aparto de mi- No me toques - Se seco las lagrimas y me miro el brillo que tenia en los ojos había desaparecido- Espero que seas muy feliz , de verdad- Sabia que sus palabras era sinceras. Bella antepondría su felicidad a la mía.

Bella se alejo de mi y se marcho rompiendo otra vez el llanto yo me dirigí a mi habitación y empecé a recoger todas las cosas que ella me había dado, cuando llegue a las fotos decidí quedarme con una cuando nos hicimos novios en nuestro prado Alice nos tomo una foto besándonos le pedí una copia y ella encantada me la dio. Bella nunca sabría de la existencia de esta foto por lo que me la quede y la guarde con mucho recelo, todo lo demás se lo devolvería, la foto me la quedaría para recordar a Bella yo a la amo de verdad y nunca amaría a nadie mas pero a veces el deseo era mas fuerte que el amor. Termine de guardar todas las cosas que Bella me había regalo y se las deje en la puerta, si ella no me devolvía mis cosas yo se las quitaría era lo mejor, cuando me acerque a la puerta la sentí llorar, pero lo mejor es dejarlo.

NO ME METEIS POR FAVOR QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA EMPIEZA DE VERDAD LA TRAMA Y ENTONCES ENCONTRAREIS SENTIDO AL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA ACTUALIZARE PRONTO GRACIAS


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Cáncer de hígado

Bella POV

Cuatro años han pasado desde, que Edward me dejo, cuatro largos años en los que yo no he dejado de amarle, y seguramente nunca lo are. Este año terminaba la carrera. Rosali termina también este año su carrera del Bellas Artes, cuando terminara el verano se haría profesora de Historia del Arte del instituto, Emmet también había terminado este año y cuando terminara este verano se iría al FBI y estaba muy emocionado , Alice termino el año pasado y abrió una tienda de novias con sus propios diseños, la tienda tenía mucho éxito, Jasper al igual que Edward terminaban este año en la universidad pero les quedaba un año de residencia que harían aquí en Forks y en cuanto a mi yo también había terminado mi carrera de Literatura y entraría a dar Literatura al instituto de Forks junto con Rosali. Estaba muy entusiasmada pero no me gustaba la idea de volver a Forks por que el también volvería. Edward y yo no nos hablamos desde que el me dejo y si hablamos era para discutir. Todos los años cada vacaciones traía una chica nueva e incluso dos a veces hasta que Carlisle le regaño y le dijo que esto no era un picadero, entonces el me hecho la culpa y volvimos ha discutir tanto que me fui de casa, ahora me había comprado un apartamento Carlisle y Esme me han abalado les debo mucho. No ha pasada nada mas en este tiempo, no he tenido novios ni he conocido gente.

Mi apartamento no era muy grande pero para mi de sobra ahora estaba con los chicos y mis padres que me estaban ayudando con el piso. Alice se había empeñado en poner un ropero enorme para ti.

-Gracias por ayudarme- les dije a todos

-No te preocupes tu te mereces lo mejor - dijo mi padre antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí y me dirigí a la habitación a terminar de colocar unas cosas pase por el cuarto de baño donde estaban Emmet y Rosali estos dos seguían con su historia según ellos solo sexo pero se habían alquilado un piso entre los dos, con dos dormitorios y una sala para que Rosali pintara, pero no era ningún secreto que solo dormían en una habitación y Alice y Jasper se habían comprado una casa. La casa de Alice y Jasper era grande pues tenían planes de futuro casarse, tener niños, etc., pero su casa para mi era demasiado ostentosa pero me daban mucha envidia, por que eso era lo que yo quería con Edward una casa con habitaciones para niños, un despacho, cuarto de baño propio, una cocina enorme, etc., como lo tienen Alice y Jasper

Todo era perfecto, excepto mi historia con Edward. Terminamos de colocar mi piso y para celebrarlo nos fuimos a cenar.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que terminamos mi piso y no había hablado con Edward, se había traído a una chica nueva como es costumbre en el se llama Tanya no he hablado tampoco con ella pero según dicen es tonta de remate, pero no estaba preocupada por eso en este momento si no por otra cosa, llevaba uno días encontrándome mal. Me estaba temiendo lo peor por eso decidí ir al medico pero sin que se enterara mi padre, no quería preocuparle. Estaba en la consulta de Elzar un gran amigo de mi padre que también trabajaba con el.

-Hola Bella - Dijo Elzar entrando a la consulta se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto

-Regular, por eso he venido ha verte- Intente sonar graciosa pero no lo conseguí, estaba asustada.

-¿Dime que te pasa exactamente? - me pregunto Elzar

-He perdido el apetito, también tengo fiebre, estoy muy débil y en general me encuentro mal- eso era todo lo que pasaba desde hace unas semanas

-Vale- dijo Elzar - Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la camilla- Hice lo que el me pidió y me tumbe en la camilla, Elzar empezó a tocarme el estomago y por la zona del hígado se quedo parado no me gusto la cara que tenia- Bella te as dado cuenta que tienes inflamado el abdomen- Levante la vista y me fije era verdad lo tenia hinchado. -Vale ya esta, puedes ponerte de nuevo la camisa- Volví a ponerme la camisa y me senté en la silla Elzar estaba escribiendo unas cosas en unas hojas del hospital.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a Elzar

-Bella voy a serte sincero pero no te va gustar- Elzar me miro serio- No me gusta nada como tienes de hinchado el abdomen, por lo que voy hacerte todo tipo de pruebas para descartar cosa graves de acuerdo- Yo asentí Elzar me estaba asustando, el pareció notarlo- No te asuste que ya veras como no es nada-

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?- le pregunte

-De todo un poco, análisis de sangre, radiografías de tórax y de abdomen, una biopsia y pruebas de orina también. - Yo asentí, Elzar me dio los papeles y el botecito para la prueba de orina.

-Elzar ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- El asintió- No le digas nada a nadie de momento, despende de lo que digan los resultados yo hablare con ellos- Elzar asintió

-De acuerdo nadie sabrá nada- Le di un abrazo a Elzar antes de salir de la consulta pedí cita para hacerme los análisis y me fui a mi piso encendí mi ordenador y me metí en Internet puse los síntomas que tenia que me salieron varias cosas pero mis ojos se me fueron directamente a un apartado de Internet que decía "Cáncer de Hígado"

MIRAR MI PAGINA WEB HAY SABREIS MAS ACERCA DE DE MIS FIC GRACIAS POR LLER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Divorcio

Carlisle POV

Me habían propuesto irme a Harvard a participar en una investigación que busca una cura contra el sida, por primera vez en un tiempo me estaba olvidando de todo lo que estaba haciendo Edward, por que utilizar mi casa de picadero delante de mi hija era algo que me molestaba, pero esta oportunidad en Harvard era única estaba deseando contárselo a Esme, por que por supuesto yo acepte, ella podría abrir otra tienda allí. Llegue a mi casa y pase corriendo Edward estaba encima de la chica que había traído yo le mire con reproche y ni siquiera le dije nada solo subí a la habitación para hablar con Esme. Subi a la habitación y la abrí allí estaba Esme sentada leyendo un libro me acerque y le di un beso apasionado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto cuando me separe

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra- ella puso una cara rara. Le conté mi propuesta en Harvard y que había aceptado.

-Podrías haberme consultado- Dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo por la puerta, yo la seguí hasta la cocina pasamos por el comedor y Edward ya no estaba se había ido con la chica a otro lado.

-¿No te alegras?- le pregunte dolido, ella me miro

-Claro que me alegro, pero no me gusta la idea de tener que marcharnos, además as aceptado sin consultarme.

-Vale en eso tienes razón- me acerque a ella y la abrace- Tenia que haberte consultado, lo siento.- Ella me aparto y me miro, me estaba asustando en sus ojos tenia lagrimas.

-No se como decirte esto pero… no quiero irme Carlisle- yo deje de abrazarla, sabe la ilusión que hace ir a investigar

-¿Cómo?- la mire serio, Esme me estaba decepcionando-

-Carlisle no me parece el momento propio para irnos de aquí, sabes como esta la situación entre Bella y Edward- me dijo

-Ellos ya son mayores lo arreglaran-

-Principalmente es por eso, pero me gusta este pueblo y no quiero irme- me miro seria, yo quería esta investigación y me dolía dejar a mi hija pero esperaba que Esme me acompañara, pero quería esta investigación porque, por lo que me iría.

-Pues yo me voy a Inglaterra - le dije lo más sereno que puede pues tenia ganas de llorar porque dejaría a mi mujer, a mis hijos y a mis amigos.

-Pues yo me quedo- me dijo Esme mientras se le salían las lágrimas

-Creo que lo mejor es el divorcio- no tenía sentido seguir casado con ella si no íbamos a estar juntos.

-Si eso quieres- Esme paso por mi lado- Esta noche dormiré en habitación de Bella. - Yo asentí. Bella se había marchado de casa pero aun conservábamos su habitación, esta sin duda seria una noche larga.

No había dormido en toda la noche, como predije fue una noche muy larga, me tire toda la noche llorando estaba desayudado un solo café para despejarme no me entraba nada mas en cuerpo. Sentí unos pasos lentos que se acercaban hacia la cocina sabia que no era Edward pues el llego muy tarde y estaría espero, durmiendo con Tanya, la chica que había traído.

Esme entro en la cocina -Buenos días- Buenos días ¿Para quién? se la veía cansada y con ojeras seguramente había pasado tan mala noche como yo.

-Buenos días- le dije como pude no me sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara

-Deberíamos hablar con el abogado- me dijo sirviéndose un café seguramente tampoco le apetecía comer nada.

Yo asentí- Mañana por la tarde podríamos acercarnos-

Ella asintió - Yo hablare con su despacho, para concertar una cita -Entones a mi me mente vinieron dos nombres Edward y Bella

-También deberíamos hablar con los chicos, mañana podríamos cenar solos sin la tonta esa de Tanya y contárselo- Esme volvió a asentir - Estonces luego hablo con Edward para que no traiga a Tanya a la cena- Me termine mi café tome mi maletín y me dispuse a irme pero pase por el lado de Esme que estaba sentada me agache y le di un beso en la mejilla las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos- Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir y me fui al trabajo, esto es lo mas difícil que hecho en vida y aun me quedaba decírselo a los chicos.

Habíamos hablado con el abogado repartiríamos todo a medias ecepto la casa que se la quedaría Esme, y ella no tendría que darme mi parte porque esa parte seria de Bella, yo no le iba prohibir a Bella que viera a Esme pues la consideraba su madre, y los papeles del divorcio tardarían un par de meses. La cena estaba trascurriendo en un silencio incomodo, Esme y yo estábamos muy callados pero no éramos los únicos Bella estaba también muy rara y apenas había comido dos cucharadas, Esme me miro y supe que era lo que querría, que dijéramos que nos íbamos ha divorciar.

Yo carraspea para llamar la atención de los chicos - Esto Esme y yo tenemos algo que deciros- dije serio

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabes todo el hospital sabe que os vais a vivir a Inglaterra- Edward se levanto y me abrazo sabia que me hacia ilusión lo de la investigación - Felicidades

-No Edward cielo, no es eso- Edward miro a su madre

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella se le notaba que estaba asustada, yo mire a Esme y a ella se le inundaron los ojos

-Chicos- llamo la atención Esme- Carlisle y yo nos vamos a divorciar. Silencio fue lo único que se escucho, al rato Bella hablo.

-Si es por nuestras discusiones - dijo Bella señalando a Edward- podemos arreglarlo.

-Claro que si, pero por eso no os podéis divorciar- la voz de Edward y Bella sonaba desesperada.

-No chicos no es por eso- dijo Esme- son cosas nuestras

Nos tiramos casi toda la noche hablando Edward y Bella intentaron convencernos de que arregláramos lo nuestro, y no pasaba nada simplemente no tenia sentido que siguiéramos juntos si no íbamos a estar viviendo juntos, así pasamos casi toda la noche y pero no hubo manera Esme no se vendría con migo y yo no me quedaría, por lo que nos íbamos a divorciar pese a las protestas de nuestros hijos.


	13. Chapter 13

Principalmente tengo que pedir DISCULPAS por todo el retraso a la hora de subir fics pero todo tiene una buena explicación he estado enferme me detectaron un pequeño bulto en el pecho nada serio gracias a dios pero me lo tuvieron que quitar ( el bulto) después darme puntos después después e saltaron los puntos se infecto bueno un roollo muy desagradable pero después de todo eso tuve que ponerme al dia con los estudios y después de terminar los estudios he estado de practicas y me han dado trabajo por lo que todo tiene un final alegre pero no quiero aburriros mas al grano gracias por todos los mensajes a mi correo y en los fic pidiendome que actualice y prometo que are todo lo posible para poder actualizar una vez a la semana seguramente los domingos en fin muchas gracias a todo el mundo y por favor visitar mi pagina y si algien tiene alguna duda que me haga saberlo sin problema en fin no me lio mas MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR FAVOR VISITAR MI PAGINA WEB .com/

Capitulo 13: María y Royce King

Alice POV

Acaba de hacerme la prueba de embarazo, había tenido un retraso, pero solo era eso un retraso, la prueba había sido negativa, seguramente el retraso era por los disgustos que me estaba llevando desde hace un mes y poco mas. Al hospital había llegado también una nueva chica que también era psicóloga, se llamaba María y estaba haciendo la residencia con Jasper. No la conocía pero la odiaba a muerte, Jasper no dejaba de hablar de ella, y todo lo demás le daba igual y yo no podía más. Jasper por fin llego.

-Hola princesa-dijo entrando- Siento llegar tarde, pero María quería que miramos un caso juntos y nos hemos desviado del tema nos hemos empezado a contar batallitas de la universidad y hemos perdido la noción del tiempo, sabias que María en la universidad…- le extendí a Jasper la prueba de embarazo y el la cogio

-¿Qué esto?- me pregunto

-Una prueba de embarazo- le dije sin mirarlo

-Si eso ya lo se, ¿pero que haces tu con esto?- ¿Qué hago yo con esto?, como podía preguntarme eso.

-Tengo un retraso de un mes y poco mas, te lo dije hace una semana- le grite como podía no acordarse de algo tan importante como esto.

-No me grites, se me ha olvidado lo siento-

-Lo sientes, estoy seguro que no se te olvida otras cosas que tengan que ver con María ¿Verdad? - ya estaba harta de esa mujer no podía mas, desde que ella llego al hospital, Jasper no me hacia caso ni siquiera hacíamos el amor.

-¿A que viene eso?- me dijo Jasper

-Pues que estoy harta de esa tal María y no puedo mas Jasper, ¿Cómo has podido olvidar lo del retraso?- Jasper no dijo nada - ¿Cuánto hace que no hacemos el amor?- Jasper seguía sin decir nada- Te lo diré casi un mes, y encima no dejas de hablar de esa- Todo se lo dije gritando, saque toda la furia que tenia dentro de mi. Jasper seguía sin decir nada, sabia que las cosas no iban bien y me temía lo peor que Jasper ya no me quisiera, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y estas empezaron a caer- ¿Te estas enamorando de ella? -Jasper no contesto solo agacho la mirada. De mis ojos no dejaron de caer lágrimas como podía hacerme eso depuse de tantos años, me dirigí corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

-Alice, espera, espera- me dijo Jasper siguiendo yo llegue a la habitación y me encerré en ella, mis lagrimas no paraban de salir- Alice, escúchame solo he empezado a sentir algo por ello pero sigo enamorado de ti, Alice abre por favor- No pensaba abrir, no me entraba en la cabeza, no me lo creía, después de unas horas Jasper se callo y dijo que estaría toda la noche en al puerta, yo no podía con esta situación tome una maleta y la llene de ropa y por primera vez en toda mi vida no mire si conjuntaba o no. Abrí la puerta despacio y vi a Jasper dormido en el suelo pase sigilosamente no quería que me oyere, salí se que podíamos arréglalo pero yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar llevaba años con Jasper y en un par de semanas dice que siente algo por otra persona, no la conocía pero odiaba con toda mi alma a María. Me iría a casa de Bella a pasar unos días.

Rosali POV

Royce King era el mejor hombre que había conocido no dejaba de hacerme regalos y de los caros. Era dueño de un banco y quería formalizar lo nuestro eso implicaría una cosa tenia que dejar a Emmet, lo de Emmet y mío nunca ha sido seria solo ha sido sexo por mucho que otras personas se empeñen en decir lo contrario, pero aun así se que seria difícil para el y para mi después de tantos años se le cogia cariño, pero no estaba enamorada de el, estaba enamorada de Royce, la puerta se abrió y entro Emmet por ella se acerco a mi para darme un beso pero yo aparte la cara.

-Tengo que hablar con tigo- Emmet se separo de mi y me miro un poco raro.

-¿De que conoces a Royce King?- me pregunto serio, eso no era muy normal.

-¿De que le conoces?- le pregunte seria

-No te lo puedo decir- Emmet estaba muy serio algo malo pasaba quizás un mal día en el trabajo.

-Es dueño de un banco, y su familia posee algunas obras de arte las expuso en una galería, fui a ver la exposición y le conocí desde entonces estamos saliendo de vez en cuando- le dije, a Emmet no le importaba lo que pasara con Royce pero se lo conté.

-No volverás a verle-

-¿Perdona?- aquello me dejo sin palabras, por que me decía eso.

-Que no le vuelvas a ver Rosali, y no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando por tu bien.-

-Mi bien, tu que sabrás Emmet me estoy enamorando de el, y voy a estar con el te guste o no-

-Y yo te he dicho que no- Me grito Emmet. Por que se había puesto así.

-Me da igual lo que me digas no eres nadie en mi vida para prohibirme nada- le dije desafiante

-Muy bien, yo no soy nadie en tu vida. Pero te aseguro que Royce te va hacer daño, te va hacer mucho daño- Emmet se marcho hacia su habitación y dio un portazo a que venia todo esto, pero me estaba enamorando de Royce y aunque me dolía decir esto si por Royce tenia que renunciar a Emmet lo haría. Necesitaba desahogarme y lo mejor que podía hacer era irme con mis amigas iría casa de Bella y allí llamaría Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Mi mundo se viene abajo

Bella POV

Estaba en mi piso, no me encontraba bien, había intentado comer algo pero no había sido capaz, no me entraba nada en el estomago, tenia un mal presentimiento por suerte Elzar ya tenia los resultados y me llamo para que fuera lo antes posible, no me había querido decir nada por teléfono pero sabia que tenia algo malo, mis síntomas y si los resultados hubieran sido buenos Elzar me lo hubiera dicho por teléfono y a todo esto había que sumarle el divorcio de Carlisle y Esme. Llamaron a la puerta y me preocupe ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas?. Me levanta y me dirigí a la puerta y antes de abrir mire por la mirilla, Alice ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver a Alice con una maleta, ella no dijo nada solo me abrazo y se echo a llorar. Pasamos a dentro y cuando Alice se calmo hablo.

-La estupida esa de Maria- fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus lagrimas volvieran a caer, me había hablado de ella en varias ocasiones y por sus palabras la cosa no había salido bien, pero entonces me acorde de otra cosa.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba?- Alice tenia un retraso, ella asintió

-Negativo no estoy embarazada- Abrace mas fuerte a Alice, pero alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta y Alice y yo nos miramos. Me levante y fui hacia la puerta y mire por ella, era Rosali. Abrí la puerta

-Hola Bella, siento venir a estas horas…-Rosali no siguió hablando porque había visto a Alice y su maleta-¿Que pasa? – pregunto asustada Rosali. Nos acercamos hasta el sofá y nos sentamos Alice nos contó toda la discusión con Jasper, y no podía creerme lo que Alice me contaba Jasper sentir cosas por otra chica, imposible seguro que recapacita a tiempo.

-No me lo puedo creer- dije- Alice no te preocupes, toda saldrá bien ya veras como se olvida de ella- Alice asintió y en sus ojos vi un rayo de esperanza, entones el teléfono sonó seguramente seria Jasper, me levante y lo cogui.

-¿Si?- pregunte

-Bella- dijo un desesperado Jasper-¿Alice esta contigo? ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes Jasper esta bien esta con migo- dije intentado tranquilizarlo era raro ver a Jasper nervioso.

-De acuerdo ahora mismo voy para ya-

-No- corte a Jasper- Hazme caso lo mejor es que esta noche la dejas aquí, que piense un poco en lo que pasa y mañana bienes a por a ella- Jasper no contesto seguramente lo estaría pensado

-Esta bien mañana voy a por ella, dile que la amo-

-Esta bien yo se digo- Dije, colgué el teléfono y no espere que se despidiera de mí, me volví hacia Alice – Dice que te ama, mañana vendrá a por ti y vas hablar con el- no era una petición era una orden

-Pero..-

-Nada de peros Alice, vas a hablar con el- dijo Rosali mirando seriamente a Alice ella asintió

-Por cierto Rosali ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunté, veía a Rosali todas los días y me encantaba estar con mis amigas pero a estas horas era raro.

Rosali suspiro- He discutido con Emmet- esto si era raro ellos nunca habían discutido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Le he contado lo Royce y se ha enfadado con migo, me ha ordenado que le deje- Rosali había conocido a un hombre llamado Royce, eso hombre no me agradaba pero si ella era feliz.

-A lo mejor esta celoso- dijo Alice

-Celoso ¿de que?- pregunto Rosali, sorprendía

-Seguramente este enamorado de ti- dije muy segura, Rosali me miro muy raro y empezó a negar con la cabeza

-No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver- Rosali miro a Alice

-Yo no estoy enamorada de el- dijo

-Pero el de ti si-Afirmo Alice, desafiando a Rosali lo ultimo que quería es que riñeran en mi presencia

-Todo se arreglara por favor, dejarlo ya- Rosali y Alice me miraron

-Tienes razón- dijo Alice- Bastante tienes tu con lo tuyo- ¿Con lo mío? Se habían enterado de mi problema de salud- No me puedo creer que tu padres se vallan a divorciar.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado?- Se supone que solo mis padres, Edward, el abogado y yo lo sabíamos.

-Es un secreto a voces Bella, no se habla de otra cosa en el pueblo. – dijo Alice

-Nosotras venimos aquí con nuestros problemas sin preocuparnos por los tuyos ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo Rosali acariciándome la mejilla. Pero tengo que reconocer que me estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba pero bastante tenían ellas con subproblemas.

-Bien, no os preocupéis por mi- Eso era verdad no quería que se me preocuparan por mi.

-¿Seguro? Estas pálida y tienes mala cara- Estaba horrible ya lo sabia

-Seguro, pero estoy muy cansada- era verdad esta muy cansada- Vámonos a dormir- Me volví hacia Rosali- Puedes quedarte a dormir también, si quieres- Rosali se levanto.

-Yo vuelvo a mi piso el que tiene un problema es Emmet que se vaya el no yo- Dijo Rosali yo la mire con reproche- Mañana nos vemos intentar dormir algo- Rosali nos dio un beso a cada una yo le conteste dándole a la vez un abrazo, cogio sus cosas y se marcho, Alice y yo nos fuimos a dormir o lo intentamos, yo no podía dormir por mi preocupación medica pero mas por lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Alice y Jasper estaban mal, muy mal. Emmet y Rosali estaban peor entre ellos ya no había nada, mis padres se divorciaban y Carlisle se marchaba a Londres y Edward… con el no tenia nada antes discutíamos pero ahora ni eso, dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas, es cierto. Mi mundo se venia abajo y aun me quedaba visitar al medico para ver mis resultados.


End file.
